of fire and ice
by Kaiya's Watergarden
Summary: Thorin oakinshield had a wife and a daughter. Both went missing after an orc raid. The clock is racing for the dwarves to get to the lonely mountain, but when you throw Thorin's daughter into the mix romance insues for one of the dwarves. Kili o.c. Story is better than summary promise.


Summary: Thorin oakinshield had a wife and a daughter. Both went missing after an orc raid. The clock is racing for the dwarves to get to the lonely mountain, but when you throw Thorin's daughter into the mix romance insues for one of the dwarves. Kili o.c.

Disclaimer: I don't own the hobbit or anything related to it. I only own Alyssa.

Author's note: I haven't written fanfiction in forever so please be kind. This is rated M for cursing, Graphic violence, and possible sex scenes. And please no flames. If you don't like don't read.

Of Fire and Ice

Chapter 1

The White Witch sat in her circle of skulls waiting for the king under the mountain to arrive. He and his companions were to start their trek to reclaim Erebor. The White Witch knew that Thorin would want to hear what she had to tell him before he set out to Hobbiton. Smiling to herself she touched the White wolf next her. Cocking its head it moved to protect as it sensed someone near them.

"Welcome Thorin Son of Thrain, Son of Thror." She said as she watched him come into the clearing With four other dwarves. She stood watching him and his companions observing. She knew the Bald one was Dwalin and Balin was the old one Brothers she suspected, and the other two with him must have been Fili and Kili his nephews and heir.

"Thorin are ye sure ye wanna do this?" Dwalin said trying to talk Thorin out of even going near the White Witch. Thorin gave him a look that said I have to do this.

"Witch you have sent me a message saying you have something of value for my companions and I. What is it?" He asked walking towards her. She was a tall woman with white hair and piercing blue eyes.

"I have news of Alasana and your daughter Raina." She smiled.

"They are dead! What news could you possibly have unless you are now talking to the dead Witch." He spat. He moved his hand to his sword as the White Witch moved toward him with a smirk on her devlish face.

"Are you sure they are both dead Thorin Oakinshield or do you always believe what elves tell you?"

"I do not believe Elves nor trust them." He spat again.

"My dear Thorin your wife and daughter are alive and well. Alasana and your daughter are in another world." She said turning towards the fire she sat again. She watched Thorin take what she said in.

"Impossible." Thorin spat and turned away signaling the other four to follow. As started walking the white witch began to laugh.

"Believe what you will Oakinshield your wife and daughter were taken to another land by the wizard Gandalf the grey. Ask him what you will but know this Thorin Oakinshield King under the Mountain, seek what you will and take back the lonely mountain but beware the Arkinstone. For it will cause you only grief and destruction."

Twenty- four year old Alyssa anne Mitchell sat in her political science class staring out the window. Hearing her name called she turned towards one of the fraternity boys that hung with Brazil.

"what?" she asked staring back out the window. The sky was a deep grey color. 'it's going to storm' she thought.

"There's a party tonight would you like to go with me?" Alyssa turned toward him and tried to remember his name. Nothing came to mind.

"Um…. Look you seem like a really cool guy, but…. I really don't know who you are and I'm sure you'll understand but I'm not in the mood to date or go on a date or even have a relationship. I'm sorry." She said standing up and leaving with the rest of the class. She walked towards the cafetieria scanning for America and Abby. Finding them she raised her hand and walked towards them. Looking down at her phone as it vibrated with a text from Travis asking why Abby won't talk to him she collided into the one person she wanted to avoid. Buck Walkins.

"Hey Alys." He said smiling his horribly wolfish smirk. Alyssa's skin began to crawl.

"Fuck you Walkins." She spat as she tried to get around him. He put his hand out and grabbed her left arm.

"Come on Alys there's a party tonight and if you think that you're not going with me your wrong babe. Its you and me tonight." He said putting on his charm. Alyssa knew what his game was and knew how he treated girls. Rumor was he forced himself on them and then said they wanted it. Noone turned him in for it yet.

"Let go Buck or you're gonna end up crying. I'm dead serious." She growled. Still smirking he tightened his grip. Alyssa preparing for this grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. He landed on his back with a grunt and she twisted his arm and applied pressure. "touch me again and I will break your arm understand." She glared. Buck grunted in an agreement and she let go.

"Watch your back Alyssa." Turning she dodged a punch from Buck and then watched as Buck went flying to the ground this time Travis and Shepply both stood next to her.

"Jackass." Travis spat. "Did he threaten you?" Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"No I threatened him. Duh. Get it right." Turning she ran right into America. "I'm fine 'Mare lets go find a table."

"It's your mom Alyssa." Turning abruptly Alyssa stared at her. Sarah Mitchell was very sick the doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Alyssa nodded and they both headed to the hospital with Abby, Travis and Shepply in tow.

Alyssa shivered. The hospital was somewhere she hated being the most. Walking to ICU she found her mother's Room. Alyssa stood in the doorway watching her mother. Her dark hair looked greyer and greasy. Her face was lined like she was in pain, and her beautiful skin was a sallow color. 'This isn't fair!' she silently screamed. Her Beautiful, selfless mother may die.

"Alyssa my love." Looking up she noticed her mother staring at her she walked forward putting on a forced smile.

"Hey mom." She said going and taking her hands. Her mother's thin fingers gripped her.

"Sweetheart we have to go back." Alyssa looked at her confused. "You're father he needs us."

"Mom, my dad is dead remember you told me so yourself." She said smoothing her hair across her forehead.

"No baby listen I lied to you, I am so sorry. Your father is alive he believes we are dead."

"mom You're scaring me. What are you talking about." Alyssa looked at the door and couldn't find any of her friends. Wishing a nurse would come in probably wouldn't happen.

"We are not from this world selda." Alyssa looked at Sarah. She saw the determination in her face. Alyssa went to hit the call button for the nurse when a hand grabbed her own. Startled she looked into the eyes of an old man.

"Who the fuck are you." Alyssa said trying to free her hand. His grip was strong and as she struggled the stronger it got.

"Gandalf you came." Sarah smiled in relief. Gandalf smiled at her.

"Alasana of course I would come your mother forsaw you dying here and bade me to bring you home to Rivendale." Alyssa finally pulled away and stared at her mother. Her mother nodded and smiled weakly. "Galadriel will be happy to know that I have found you and your daughter, and that I am bringing you both back."

"Wait back? Back where. Mom what's going on. Who the fuck is this guy and what the hell is going on. " Alyssa said trying to process everything.

"Alyssa watch your language. Forgive my daughters mouth Gandalf, They do not teach these words to be inappropriate." Sarah said looking at her daughter.

"Alasana we are going home now and my dear so you may be healed and not be sick again." Gandalf said standing. Alyssa stood to his stomach looking up she glared.

"Are you saying this Rivendale place can cure my mom of whatever is making her sick?" Gandalf nodded. Alyssa stared at her mother and then at the tall old man. "If Rivendale can make my mom better than we'll go but I need to be able to go to class on Monday so where is this place and I'll drive to it." Gandalf began to laugh. "what the hell is so funny Dumbledore."

"My dear its Gandalf not Dumbledore and you cannot drive there. We are going through a portal." He stood up and threw dust and mumble words that Alyssa didn't understand. A swirling of black mist appeared and Gandalf bent and picked up Sarah. Alyssa grabbed her hoodie and her backpack and followed only stopping momentarily and looking out the window into the busy streets. Gulping she drew a breath and walked through the blackness of the portal for her mother.

Please no flames they are not welcome.


End file.
